Rise from the Ashes
by PedantsUnited
Summary: She's one of the most feared creatures in the Enchanted Forest. Little do people know she started off as a little girl, afraid of the powers she didn't understand. Multichap AU/OC unbeta-ed story of the Phoenix. Rated T for mild language and slight violence
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so this story is a bit AU. Mainly because Hook has a sister but also Liam is not their brother but … well you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT just Avery but a girl can dream you know.**

* * *

As I looked through the busy, crowded street from behind my hiding spot, I could see him. He had screwed it up. It was a simple operation, a daily thing for us. Grab an apple or two, act normal and walk off discreetly. Even I can do it and I'm only 8. How did he manage to screw this up?

I rushed up to the stall, dodging through and almost knocking over many people in the crowd, struggling not to trip over my skirts. I had to help him. I couldn't lose him. The merchant picked up the knife, many shopkeepers in this kingdom took the law into their own hands. It was then, as I saw the light glinting off of the metal that I called out to defend my brother.

"Please! Please don't hurt him, he's all I have." I toned up the cuteness hoping for some sympathy. Killian had always said that I can charm myself out of anything with my dark curls and my bright, blue eyes. This time however was the exception. In the corner of my eye I saw the man's hand tensing on the hilt of the blade and the other on my brother's forearm. I reacted as fast as I could, catching the man's arm as it came down. I used all my strength but I knew I couldn't hold it for long.

Then there was _that_ smell and the spine-tingling, sizzling sound that always accompanies it. The merchant snatched his arm back, causing him to lose his grip on both the blade and Killian. My brother and I shared a look, we both knew what would follow.  
"You little bitch! You're gonna regret that girlie!" I saw him raise, noticing the rings that would soon cut my cheek. Before he could bring it down there was a sword at his throat and a deep, threatening voice over my shoulder.

"It's bad form to be rude to a lady like that, even a little one." Usually I would have been angry at the stranger for calling me little but he _was _saving our lives. "That little bitch burnt me." He raised his arm as proof and a pang of guilt hit me in the chest.  
"Then perhaps you should be a bit more cautious about angering her and give them some food to apologise?" To emphasise his point he pressed the tip of the sword further into the merchant's throat.  
"Uh-uh-um of course sir." He quickly began stuffing various fruits into a sack. I stood in awe of the stranger's random act of heroism and kindness while my brother had his trademark smirk branded on his face.  
"Don't forget the apples mate." I lifted my hand to my mouth to stop a giggle from escaping. The merchant reluctantly handed the bag to the stranger.

That was when I first saw the stranger. He was tall, now I understood me little. He wore something that resembled a navy uniform but it was missing the royal seals and it was a lot less … clean. He sheathed his sword on his belt.  
"It was a pleasure doing business with you." Why was he dressed like that? Who was he? These questions and many more were rushing through my mind as the man ushered us away from the stall and then down an alley.

"We might want to get out of sight. The authorities will be on their way shortly." Obviously he was new here.  
"The authorities will do sod all. They're lazy, fat and corrupt. Why do you think we stay her? Easy pickings." I explained to the man. If he was smart he'd leave this kingdom as fast as possible.  
"It's the same reason there's a bunch of pirates at the docks." Killian added as I drifted closer to him. He obviously wasn't afraid of the man, he wasn't afraid of anything. Even back at the stall when his hand was about to get cut off, I hadn't seen a hint of fear on his face.

"Yes, I guess that's likely. I've met some of my most reliable allies at those docks. But I digress. Why do you two steal? You both seem able-bodied, I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for you to find work." Our eyes simultaneously found the ground as the man crouched down to our height.  
"No one will hire us." I mumbled, kicking the dirt absent-mindedly. When I glanced back up quickly I saw that the man's eyebrow rise.  
"Our family has a bad reputation…" My brother spoke up, I knew this was hard for him. It was hard for both of us. "Our father was a fugitive, people don't trust us, and they're too smart to hire the children of a criminal."

"Oh…" This was how everyone reacted. They thought we were innocent children until they found out that it ran in the family. "Well in a town like this it must be dangerous to walk home. How about I accompany you, I'll walk you home." This was just dragging along, he really didn't understand.  
"We don't have a home. Look, I don't know what your motives are and I don't know who you are but we don't need your help." It's not often I lose my temper but this man just wouldn't stop. As the man looked at me I suddenly realized I didn't know him, if I lashed out at him he could do the same right back and he probably would.  
"You're alone?" I nodded shyly. "You wanted to know my motives? I used to be just like you two, living on the streets. I had my mother with me but I understand. I understand the desperation." He put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "But you know what I did? I made a rather successful career out of it." He smiled wickedly and I smiled back. I knew what he meant.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my brother's eyes widen with the same realization. "You said you met allies down at the docks. You're a pirate?" It wasn't anything new, we've met plenty of pirates and stolen from more. But talking to one and a polite one at that. That was brand new.  
"I am and I would understand if you don't trust me for that reason. I just wanted to offer you both a job. There's always room for a good thief on my ship. Especially one who can burn a man with their bare hands." I blushed at his admiration of something that was usually met with disgust. "But how about we keep that a secret until we need it, alright lass?" I nodded, that was probably a good idea.  
"It's kind of a hard thing to hide. I can't really control it but I'll try."

The pirate held his hand out. "My name is William Rogers, captain of the Jolly Roger. But you two can call me Liam. Alas, I don't believe I know your names…"  
"I'm Killian Jones and that's my little sister, Avery." Again with the 'little', he did that on purpose I swear.  
"First of all, I'm not a 'that', I'm a she. Second, I'm your _younger _sister." I glared at him but he just looked amused.  
"But you are so… little, Aves." I began to retaliate but Liam stopped me.  
"Are you two always like this?" He laughed as he directed us towards the docks.  
"Only when he can't hold his tongue. So what would this job include?" I didn't trust him completely… yet. He was a pirate after all.

"You coming along with me and my crew, working for us. We'll take care of you. You'll have food, water and a place to sleep at night. Albeit it won't be very comfortable. Many of my men have children or even grandchildren of their own. They'll love you. We'll just need you to do the occasional discreet steal. Sometimes it's better that we're not caught. Sound like a deal?"

Killian and I shared a look. The same look we had when we were deciding on a target. This is an opportunity we were not passing up. An opportunity for a home. A real home. "We accept your offer, Captain."

* * *

OK That's it. What do you think? Please follow, favourite or review if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you all so much for the response from the last chapter. Thank you all the people who followed, favourited and reviewed it. Ok here's the next chapter.**

* * *

_8 years later_

Over the past 8 years I came to love the sea, specifically sailing. When you're sailing you're free. When the ship glides through the waves, parting the waves like they have no meaning, it feels like flying. It's peaceful.

The sea used to just be a place of abandonment, loss and grief. The sea was where our father left us. Two alone, scared, little, children. I didn't even remember his face and yet I could still feel the betrayal. Whenever I saw a ship. Whenever I rushed through the docks like we did that day. That lingering feeling in the pit of my stomach. Gnawing at me from the inside, but I never let it out. Neither did Killian, I knew he felt it too but he hid it better.

The sea was my home. Abandonment had turned into acceptance, loss into love and grief into joy. The crew was my family and my friends. Along the way or possibly even from the beginning Liam had become a father to Killian and me - better than our real one. We travelled around the realm. From kingdom to kingdom. Each one with a different culture or trade to the last. It was everything we could have wished for.

And then it was ripped away.

* * *

I was greatly misguided about this place. When we first arrived it seemed new, unexplored and full of opportunities. Now it just looks eerie and depressing.

No one else sees it. Probably because they've only seen as far as the local tavern. They only see the peaceful, pirate-welcoming port. I am not blinded by the ale – mainly because neither Killian, Liam nor any of the crew would let me go near a drop. I see through the façade into the poor, war-torn kingdom.

"I want to leave this place." I voiced my worries to my brother and Liam in the safety of the captain's quarters. They're the only ones I trusted enough to tell. I loved the crew and all, but what were they going to do? "Something is not right here."

The looks that the two men gave me were polar opposites. Liam looked at me with worry, if I'm feeling sad he would sail the seven seas to put a smile on my face. On the other hand, Killian had a look of apathy on his face. I know he cared for me but knowing him, he probably wanted to stay and enjoy the benefits that 20-year-old life had to offer.

"I wish we could leave now, Avery, but our business is not finished yet and half our crew are taking residence at port." Liam walked forward to put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I reluctantly smiled.  
"What makes you so frightful, love?" Suddenly that beggar's face flashed before my eyes.

"There was a man in town. He was begging for money, for anything. I felt sorry for him so I gave him a coin or two and he grabbed my hand." I saw the instant change in my brother. Apathy turned straight to concern.  
"Did he hurt you?" I hesitated to reply. "Aves, look at me. Did. He. Hurt. You?"  
"I don't know, sort of. His grip was strong that's all. But… he knew. I burnt him because he scared me and he knew. He knew who I was. He knew what I was." I raised my hands to show my meaning.

"What do you me-" Killian's question was interrupted when one of the crew barged in. "Captain. A group of men are requesting permission to board. They look like soldiers." We all rushed up to the deck. When we arrived there was a group of soldiers and a single, hooded figure. There was a twitch of recognition when I saw the latter, it was him. It was the beggar. "I don't remember giving you permission to board, gents."

"Considering you're pirates and we have the Dark One on our side, I think we have full authority to board your ship." Upon hearing the man – who was obviously the leader – uttering the words Dark One, I shuffled closer to Liam and Killian (a nervous habit of mine).  
"Whoever told you that we're pirates has clearly misinformed you." Liam lied confidently, a skill I admired and have always wished to have. He was always the one who talked. Killian was too cocky and I was too timid. He was our captain and he deserved it.  
"Fortunately for you that's not why we're here." A familiar, croaky voice spoke up from underneath their cloak. I heard tales of the Dark One, how simply his voice can make people quiver with fear and I never believed those tales. Not until now.

"You see the Dark One here, needs an apprentice. He has a lot of work to do and he can't be expected to do it all on his own. This apprentice just so happens to be her." The leader pointed a long, calloused finger at me and both Liam and Killian stepped in his way.  
"Well I'm afraid we'll have to disappoint." Killian was being cocky. Dangerously cocky.  
"Are you sure? People who disappoint the Dark One usually end up dead." I saw a sadistic smile appear on the Dark One's face. It was then I realized: I had to do this. I won't allow them to sacrifice their lives for me.

I stepped around my two defenders and walked toward the soldiers. "I will go with you." Liam and Killian both protested but I blocked it out.  
"Wonderful." The Dark One announced gleefully. "Alas, we cannot have the rest of you coming after us." One of the men tugged me towards him, immobilizing me and in the rush I saw the Dark One swoop forward. Then there was an awful ripping sound.

I managed to loosen the man's grip enough to turn towards the action. I instantly regretted doing so. The Dark One was holding something in his hand. A glowing, pulsing, red …heart. Liam's heart. Everyone was frozen in shock and fear. And then the Dark One started to squeeze. Two soldiers had to hold me back and the same could be said for Killian. Two crew members were struggling to keep him from the same fate. I looked back to Liam whose face was constricted in pain. The heart soon turned to ash and Liam crumbled to the ground.

"Anybody who dares to come and rescue her" he said mockingly "shall follow him to… Oh what do you sailors call it?" Yet another cruel smile broke out on the Dark One's face. "The Locker." And with that the ship and everyone on it disappeared. Or maybe we did. I wasn't fully able to comprehend anything at that moment. Nevertheless, I never got to say goodbye. Not to Liam. Not to Killian. Not to the crew. And not to the Jolly Roger, the ship that I came to call home.

The wave of grief and despair hit me and forced me to crumble to my knees. But I wouldn't let them see me cry. "Oi! Servant girl." I barely heard one of the men shouting. "Take her to one of the bedrooms and organise for some proper dresses, get her out of these rags." In hindsight it's funny how that's what made me snap. I turned around to scold the men noticing that the Dark One was nowhere to be seen.  
"I'll have you know that these "rags" cost me a lot of coins." The men simply scoffed at me.  
"Then it was a waste. Go to your room, the Dark One will see you tomorrow."

The servant guided me to a room far away from the main hall in which I first arrived. When I entered, the first word that came to mind was barren. Even my room on the ship was better than this.  
"Another servant will be by in the morning to serve you breakfast and help you get dressed. Is there anything you need miss?" I shook my head absent-mindedly. After a few heartbeats I heard the door shut.

I shuffled towards the small bed and crawled under the itchy covers. That was the first night since Liam found us that I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**I'm so sorry. I had to.**

**On a lighter note the next chapter will involve Storybrooke and Avery's curse personality.**

**Please follow, favourite and review if you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Set during Desperate Souls._

Spencer had a point. The first time Emma met Bon, she was holding a lit match in front of Henry's castle and she admitted that she was 'contemplating' how bright and fast it would burn. She was known around town for being a pyromaniac. Spencer had a good case against her already. And her nickname really wasn't helping.

"Bon, just admit that you started the fire. The evidence is proof enough." Spencer pressured the teenage girl to confess for the fifth time. Emma stood watch in the corner.  
"If the evidence is enough then you wouldn't _need _a confession." Bon wasn't even trying to act innocent.  
"Let's see." Spencer turned the page on her file. "You're known around town for lighting fires. Your nickname is Bonfire and you're a known pyromaniac." The smirk that was previously present on her face quickly dissipated.  
"I'm not a pyromaniac. Ask Archie, he'll tell you."_  
_"Bon, everyone knows you're a pyromaniac. I don't need to ask your therapist." Bon laughed at that.  
"If you want to characterise me as a pyromaniac in court, you need a professional opinion. Let me ask you a question,_Albert_." She mocked him. "Did you get your law degree from a cereal box?"

Before Spencer could recover from his shock, someone at the door cleared their throat. "Mr Gold?"  
"I waved my right to a lawyer, you don't need to be here." Bon crossed her arms and her legs and leaned further into her chair.  
"Actually Bon, I'm here because I don't appreciate you – a minor – being questioned without your guardian present." He sat down next to Bon who looked more and more uncomfortable by the second. "Miss Swan, did you read her Miranda rights?" Emma was still frozen over the word 'guardian'.  
"Um-uh no I didn't. Wait what do you mean guardian?" Gold ignored that and turned back to Spencer.  
"You may not use anything she has said so far against her in court. Now, shall we begin?"

* * *

_After the interrogation_

"I know you didn't do it." Emma stated, trying to show her that they were on the same side. Bon didn't hear anything though, Emma could hear the punk music playing in her earphones from across the room. Emma recognized her type, she had seen it throughout her life. People labelled her as an outsider so she reflected that through her attitude and her clothes. She wore skinny jeans, long-sleeved jumpers and combat boots. All of which were dark-coloured, nothing bright, nothing that would stand out. Blocking out the world with music and having a witty remark ready for any situation. She could relate and she knew Bon just wanted to be left alone in the cell.

"Mom!" Emma heard Henry coming before she saw him. "Is Bon here?" As Henry rushed into the station Bon pulled out her earphones.  
"What's up Henry?"  
"You didn't do it! You couldn't have!"  
"I know but try telling that to everyone in town." Bon collapsed back on the cot. Emma stood up from her desk and walked towards the pair.  
"I didn't know you two were friends." The kids turned towards her like they forgot she was there.  
"Bon's session with Archie is after mine."  
"Oh yeah…" There was a few seconds of awkward silence.  
"So your father is Mr Gold?" Bon's smile fell.  
"No. I'm just forced to live with him. He's my guardian. He doesn't actually care about me. He came here because he wanted to protect his reputation." Yet another awkward silence fell at the station. This time it was broken by the station's phone ringing.

"Emma Swan speaking." Emma went into her office and left the two alone.  
"So who do you think did it?" Henry asked enthusiastically.  
"Maybe no one did it. Some fires start without human interference, like the bushfires in Australia." Bon knew fires well. She especially knew all the ways they could start.  
"But I talked to the firemen that were there and they said it was an almost certain case of arson. So we just have to think, who would want to burn down the Mayor's office?"  
"Who wouldn't?" No one in Storybrooke really liked Regina, everyone just put up with her.  
"Point taken but someone has to have a motive."

Before Bon could suggest someone, Emma walked back to the cells. "Bon, do you have access to the things in Gold's shop? A key or something?"  
"No. I only have a key to the house. He doesn't trust me in the shop, he thinks I'll break something. Why?" Bon didn't have the best relationship with her guardian, especially after he started sending her to Archie.  
"Do you know anything about lanolin?" Emma took Bon's confused face as a no. "I'll be back later." With that Emma left to go confront Gold, leaving Bon and Henry very confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Flashback Chapter_

* * *

My nightmares of loss and grief were rudely interrupted by someone rudely ripping open the curtains. I'd rather not wake up by being blinded, thank you very much. I looked around and realized where I was. I wondered which was better the nightmare I had awoken from or the nightmare I was living.

"Good morning miss." A woman announced cheerfully from the edge of the bed. "I'm here to help you get ready. You have a big day ahead of you." Another servant walked in through the door carrying six, different coloured dresses, laid them on a table and walked straight out.  
"I don't need help, I'll be fine thank you." The woman hesitated and I realised that she was just trying to do her job. "Sorry. I'd be grateful to have some help." I slid off the bed and walked towards the table.

"I've grown up around mostly men, I had to learn to dress myself. There were no servants where I came from." I looked at my choices of dresses. Typical royalty, dress up the peasant, hide her behind dresses and nice, pretty things. _"You can put a dress on a cow but it's still a cow." _Killian's voice spoke in my head, we always hated the royalty of our kingdom. They acted like they were above us, gods among men. Bullshit.

"How about this one?" She held up a red velvet dress, with a scooped neckline. "I think red suits you and it doesn't need a corset so that's a good thing."  
"I don't mean to offend you …" I suddenly realised I didn't know her name.  
"Vala."  
"Vala, but I would rather something less … royal." She nodded and held up a light blue, modest, long-sleeved gown, which did have a corset. "Yes, that's better."

Vala helped me get dressed and while she did we talked about all sorts of things. I found out about her family, she had a husband and two children. She used to live on a farm but the ogres attacked it, she was one of the many who took refuge here because of the destruction their homes and villages suffered. She was one of the lucky ones who were able to find work. As she put the finishing touches on my hair, which was partly plaited and partly held back neatly behind my ears so it fell down my back. I asked her how she knew how to do this.  
"My daughter has always wanted curled hair, ever since I bought her a doll. She always gets me to do its hair like this," She put the last pin in and stepped back. "What do you think?"

I didn't respond. I was too caught up in my thoughts. I was a doll. That's all I was to the people here. A doll to put on show and parade around.  
"Miss Avery?" I snapped back to reality.  
"Um-yes thank you. I love it." Vala smiled.  
"Good. You're all ready to meet the Dark One now." My stomach dropped. I almost forgot about that.

* * *

Two guards at my side, dozens scattered throughout the hallways and two that stand in front of the two tall doors which mark the entrance to the Dark One's quarters. As a pirate the amount of guards made me very nervous. We would never attack a place with this many guards. They're fighting a war, surely these guards would be better placed on the battlefield.

When we reached the doors, one of the guards beside me spoke in hushed tones to one of the guards at the door. He opened the door and announced my arrival. There was a faint response from within the room and I was quickly ushered into it by the guards. They marched me towards the Dark One who was standing over a table with some rather curious objects on it. Then came the waiting.

When he finally turned around the Dark One dismissed the guards. His cloak that he had worn on the ship and as the beggar was no longer present. I could now see the person behind the mask. His skin is wrinkled and oddly reptilian in appearance. He was mostly bald and the little hair he did have was grey, messy and knotted. He stood slightly hunched over, I guess a man of his power didn't need to act confident.

"Avery Jones?" His croaky voice questioned but I'm sure he already knew the answer.  
"That would be me. You should know, you and your men kidnapped me from my home." He chuckled under his breath as I glared at him.  
"I can assure you, Avery, that your gifts will be put to better use than petty theft while you're here. But before we begin I must ask you a few questions. First, do you know what your powers are, where they come from?"  
"No. So if that's what you're after then I'm afraid you'll have to send me back." I received another condescending chuckle in response.

"No. I just wish to know how much you understand the gifts you've been given, so that I know how much I need to explain. You are the most recent in a line of creatures called 'The Phoenix'." A book flew from a nearby bookshelf and toward me. It flicked to a page which showed a bird I'd never seen in all my travels.

_The Phoenix or Phenix is a long-lived bird that is cyclically regenerated and reborn. The Phoenix can appear in either human or bird form. The creature has great control over fire. The Phoenix' powers are passed down to their children. If the Phoenix dies it bursts into flames and turns into ash. After an indefinite amount of time it rises from its ashes and continues to live on. Many people have been successful in killing a phoenix however their method is unknown. _

"Your mother was the last Phoenix. She too was my student for a while but she broke our deal and ran off with your father. But the Phoenix' powers are inherited, so all I had to do was wait. And now, here you are."

"But that doesn't make sense. Firstly, wouldn't my brother have these powers too? And secondly, I'm not a bird and I never have been."  
"Not yet. Transformation - unlike your power over fire - doesn't come naturally, it is instinctual. Besides the universe has other plans for your brother. Now second question, I trust you like the age you are now."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" This man was talking nonsense.  
"Just answer me." He slowly began to circle me.  
"I think so, yes."  
"Good."

In the corner of my eye I saw a knife appear in his hand. I turned but it was too late. He plunged the knife into my heart and withdrew it back. "Because once you're resurrected you won't age, you'll become immortal." What he said slowly became quiet, I was focussing on surviving. I crumbled to the ground. Losing blood quickly. It quickly became harder and harder to breathe. As I looked at my hands they were red. Not just with blood but fire. Slowly my whole body was consumed in flames. And my vision went dark._  
__It is instinctual_

* * *

I woke up the next morning in my bed. Vala came later to help me dress and do my hair.  
"What happened to the dress you wore yesterday?"  
"It got burnt." It was only half of a lie. It _was _burnt but it also turned into ash. "I think I'll wear this one today." I picked up the red dress that Vela suggested originally. This one was much more suited for me. The Phoenix.

* * *

**So there's the next chapter. It's short I know but I just wanted to set her up as the Phoenix. If anyone's interested the dresses and the hair looked like this.**

**Blue dress: /onlineStore/images/roxxonline/productPhotos/ICE%20BLUE%20medieval%20gown% **

**Red dress: listing/30546339/medieval-gown-lotr-dress-celtic-pagan**

**Hair: /curly-hair-braided-style/**

**Please follow, favourite and review if you liked it. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Somehow Mr Gold miraculously got Bon off for arson charges. Nobody really knew how, she was in the cells at the station one day and sitting at Granny's with Henry the next. From then on Henry and Bon could always been found having lunch together on a Saturday. When she could Emma would join them to talk about all sorts of things. One of those things being the curse.

She found out that Bon used to have a brother, not that she remembered anything about him. She also found out that in Henry's book, Bon was Avery Jones aka The Phoenix aka The Dark One's Apprentice. She learned that Mr Gold took Bon out of school a while ago because she was 'too advanced.' This was probably true because Emma swore that Bon had a different book with her every day.

When Emma and Regina sought Gold's help after Henry eat the apple. Bon was there in the shop doing the books. She was baffled when she heard them talking about curses and True Love like it was normal. She rushed to the hospital to watch over Henry.

When Emma returned to the hospital, Bon was broken. Much like Emma, Bon couldn't stand the sight of him lying there lifeless. She'd lost her best and only friend. The only one who understood. He was gone. Then Emma broke the curse and something changed in Bon. She stood taller, she spoke louder, clearer and more formally. Emma realized that this wasn't Bon anymore, this was Avery.

Then when the cloud of purple smoke flooded the town, she knew exactly what it was.  
She prepared herself to feel powerful again.  
To no longer need matches to start fires.  
To become the Phoenix again.

After she got her magic back she flew away in a trail of fire and Emma didn't see her again before she fell into the portal.

* * *

The ogres were slowly getting closer and closer. They needed to leave but Emma still wasn't sure about what to do with Hook.

"You tell me one thing, and whatever you say I better believe it. Why does_Captain Hook _want to go to Storybrooke?" This was his last chance. It better be good.  
"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand and kidnapped my sister, The Dark One."_Sister? Killian **Jones**… Avery's brother. I can't leave Avery's brother to the ogres. __  
_"Untie him."

* * *

**Okay so short chapter I know… there was more but it was too long so I had to split it into 2. Please review, follow or favourite if you liked it and feel free to PM me if you have any questions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT just Avery but a girl can dream you know.**

* * *

"So do I call you Bon or Avery?" Henry had found her sitting at the edge of the docks. Not reading. Not listening to music. Just sitting there, looking out.  
"You can call me whatever you like, sweetie. Although I would prefer Avery. What's new Henry?" She never even glanced his way she just kept staring out at the horizon.  
"My mum and my grandma went in some portal. Mr Gold has a girlfriend."  
"Belle? Yeah I know." There was a short silence.  
"So … why are you here? You're the Phoenix, aren't you supposed to hate water." That comment earned a smile from Avery.  
"No. That would be the Wicked Witch of the West." They both laughed quietly, eyes never leaving the sea. "The sea is and has always been my home." Avery moved so she was sitting against the railing and facing Henry. "I grew up by the sea." Henry shuffled so he mirrored her.  
"But that's not in the book." _Oh Henry, he knew so little.__  
_"Henry, I may not look it but I've been alive for over 300 years. Do you really think it's all in there?"  
"I guess not."

"So any progress with the portal situation? Any way I can help?"  
"I've been communicating through my dreams to a woman called Aurora. She's with my mum and my grandma. It's pretty cool, they've already met Mulan, Sleeping Beauty, Lancelot and Regina's mother, Cora."

"I can assure you that Cora is not_cool_. She's heartless." Avery laughed at her own joke.  
"Oh and I almost forgot. Have you ever met Captain Hook? He's there working with Cora apparently."  
"Nope, never met him. I heard about him though, apparently he was causing trouble at some docks, somewhere. No one complained to us so we stayed out of it. Love to meet him though. Just to see the standards of pirates today compared to the ones I knew." Realisation clicked in Henry's head.

"You knew pirates!" Henry practically bounced up and down with excitement. "Tell me! Tell me! Please! Please! Please!" And with his pleas Avery told him about Killian and Liam, about the Jolly Roger and all my adventures on the sea.

At one point as she was telling him about the giant Salamander she encountered in one kingdom, she saw Henry wince. The burn on his arm peeked out from under his sleeve.  
"How'd that happen?" It wasn't often that Avery saw a burn that she hadn't caused.  
"The room that I talk to Aurora in." He began nervously. "It's kind of on fire. I think I got burnt there."  
"Do David or Regina know about this?" Henry shook his head with guilt. "Maybe you should. I'm sure they'll be able to help." The two agreed to ask them for help.

* * *

Regina mixed the sleeping curse for David. Avery looked up and saw Henry curiously investigating the equipment that was set up.  
"So this is how you do it. Magic." Sometimes Avery forgot that Henry's book only told him so much. He probably never saw Rumplestiltskin creating The Curse. He'd never really seen magic like this. Avery zoned out again to continue reading.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Henry move away from the table.  
"Avery look!" Henry pointed to a glass jar in the corner of the room. When Avery looked closer she saw that the jar contained a perfectly preserved left hand. "Do you think its Captain Hook's?"  
"Who else do we know that's missing a hand?" The hand was definitely a pirate's. It resembled what Killian and Liam's hands used to look like after a long day of sailing.

"But why would Rumplestiltskin keep it?" Henry had a point.  
"It's probably leverage. If Hook wants revenge it's probably for his hand. Rumplestiltskin is the master of manipulation." Avery thought to herself how strange it was that she'd never seen the hand before, not even in the old world.

"I doubt he'd want it back." Regina spoke up from behind them. "He was rather fond of his hook when I met him. He was also quite interested in you Avery."  
"Why? I never even met him."  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Before Avery could ask Regina what she meant, Gold came into the room.

"Is it ready?" Avery pondered briefly on his convenient timing.  
"Yes."

* * *

Avery watched with pride as Henry read to David. He was so strong. He had lost two people who were very close to his heart, another was cursed and not once did Avery see him cry. He certainly handled it better than she had.

She admired the poetry of it. Snow was the first one to fall under the curse. She read to Henry when he was cursed. And now Henry read to David. Both times they read the story of Snow White. It was a full circle, that's how fate works.

The bell rang up in front, Ruby and the dwarves appeared in the doorway. "Where are they? Regina and Gold." Ruby looked frantic.  
"What's going on?" Something had obviously gone wrong.

"All the magic was drained from the mines."  
"They stole it?"_He lied to me. How dare he? We're supposed to trust each other. __  
_"They snuck in after our shift and took everything." Leroy grumbled. "Nobody steals from a dwarf!"  
"But they did." Avery pointed out. "And it's not like you lot would stand a chance against them."

"But if they're not helping Emma and Mary-Margaret then that… that means my mom lied to me." Everyone looked at Henry with sympathy. He didn't realize that when people call her 'The Evil Queen' they really mean 'Evil'.  
"I'm sorry, Henry." Ruby said what everyone in the room was thinking.

"We have to stop them." And with that declaration of war from the youngest in our party, we set out to stop Regina and Gold. Avery however was setting out to get some answers.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the end of Queen of Hearts and the beginning of Cricket Game. I'm going to try to make the rest of the story more episodic so there's less time jumps. Please review, follow or favourite if you liked it and feel free to PM me if you have any questions.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT just Avery but a girl can dream you know.**

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Zozo called through the door.  
"Yes." He didn't miss a beat. He walked in, wearing peasant rags. He had used a spell so that his skin was no longer reptilian. It was strange for Avery to see him like that.

As for Avery, she too was dressed in rags. It was nice to be wearing something other than gowns or her feathers for once. Her hair was no longer in neat curls, it was knotty and tangled.

"So what is this all for?" Zozo liked to keep his apprentice in the dark. Avery did not appreciate it.  
"Do you remember the rules we discussed a few years ago?"  
"What do they have to do with anything?" Zozo walked closer to Avery. She prepared to travel.  
"We're about to meet my successor."

When the purple cloud dissipated Avery saw that they were on the side of a cobble road. "We're beggars aren't we?" Zozo nodded. "Great." Avery groaned.  
"For now you're my daughter, understood?" Before Avery could even respond Zozo pointed to two figures slowly approaching us. A father and son. Obviously peasants.

Avery looked at the crippled, old man with disgust. "I am going to have to work for_him_!"_  
_"We'll see… First we have to bait him." The Dark One rushed forward, dragged her roughly along with him. "Alms for the poor sir?" The cripple didn't look their way but they clearly saw him pull his. He heard them he just chose to act ignorant._Time to play the innocent girl card_ Avery mused.

"Please sir. We 'aven't eaten in days!" The young boy pulled on his father's cloak, begging him to be kind. They backtracked and put a coin or two in Zozo's hand.  
"Thank you, sir." The pair said in unison before retreated back into the trees.

"That was degrading." Avery complained once they were out of earshot.  
"Just wait." Avery followed the Dark One's line of sight. She heard the horses before she saw them. She identified the riders as Hordor and two of his men. They were heading toward the father and son.

She watched in suspense as they were caught trying to hide. Hordor taunted the other man, bullying him in front of his own son. Their view of the group were temporarily obstructed as they moved behind some trees but Avery clearly heard a boot make contact with something solid.

They finally emerged from the tree line when the horses and their riders retreated. "No, no, no! It's okay. Let me help you. Let me help you home." Zozo helped the cripple up while Avery consoled the little boy who thanked her in a small voice.

"We don't have any money to pay you." They were so helpless. Avery almost felt sorry for them.  
"I can think of another way. You just leave us whatever you can spare, and we'll find a way to be your benefactor. Come." Zozo and Avery ushered the father and son back to their village.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin had easily fallen for their trick. He sucked up their information about the dagger and their excuse that they had learnt this through Avery's 'job in the kitchens.' He never suspected who they really were.

"It was a good thought to suggest the fire." They were back in Zozo's chambers preparing for his final departure. "If we're lucky it will kill the Duke." He didn't respond. He had been silent since they got back. They were trying to avoid mentioning what was to come. Avery continued packing away his things and the Dark One charmed them so they wouldn't be damaged in the fire. "So why him? Why Rumplestiltskin? How do you know he's you successor?"

Avery carefully placed a few vials into a box while waiting for his answer. Each one of them was a different but highly dangerous potion, if even one of them broke who knew what would happen. "Our friend the Seer told me. She told me that a crippled father with a desperate soul would take my place." She almost dropped one of the vials.

"And you're just going to lie down and let him. Encourage him even. That's not like you. You're not a coward! You never back dow-" Avery's desperate rant was cut short as her teacher shot her a warning glare.

"You can't change fate, Avery. That's a lesson you should learn. I trust the Seer's word as should you. She led me to you after all." It was then that Avery realised that she truly was going to miss him. Over the past few years he had become more than just her teacher, he was one of the few friends that she had in the castle.

"What am I supposed to do once you're gone?" Zozo still refused to meet her eyes.  
"You stay with the next Dark One and the next and so on and so forth. That is your duty as my apprentice. For now you should probably warn that servant girl and the kitchen boy you're so fond of." Avery didn't need to be told twice. She headed to the kitchen first to find Felix.

* * *

After Rumplestiltskin left for his village, Avery quietly plodded over to the now _former_ Dark One's body. Out of all the people she'd lost, he was the first one she could properly say goodbye to. She crouched down to be closer to him.

"May your soul finally find peace, Zozo. May your legacy be remembered for centuries to come. May your successors never suffer the fate of being kept as a pet like you have. I will strive to use the knowledge you gave me to help those that come after you. Thank you, teacher."

She stood back up and said one final goodbye. As she walked away she knew it was an end and a beginning. The end of one chapter and the beginning of another.

* * *

**Get it 'chapter.' =D. I'm sorry that was a terrible joke. I know that I said that this chapter would be the rest of 'Queen of Hearts' but I wanted to highlight the relationship and the trust between Avery and the Dark One(s). Please review, follow or favourite if you liked it and feel free to PM me if you have any questions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I'm so sorry that this is so late I was hoping to get it out before Easter but as you can tell that didn't happen, then I had a bit of trouble with the ending but I hope it turned out alright. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Avery flew ahead of Ruby and Henry in the hopes of stopping the pair that now stood in front of her. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop them by force. Not unless Rumple told her that she could and even then she'd probably lose. She would have to use her words.

"What if Emma and Mary Margaret do come through there? What then? You can't just kill them." Avery pleaded to them.

"It's either them or the dozens of people who Cora will kill if she comes through. You know how ruthless Cora is. You know how powerful she is." Rumpelstiltskin argued calmly.

"Yes and whose fault is that? It's not like she or this_Captain Hook _are even much of a threat. You could easily kill them both. Why are you so afraid?" Avery saw Rumple open his mouth most likely to deny that he was afraid. She cut him off before he had the chance to begin. "No actually I'll tell you why. Because you don't think you'll be able them. Or they'll compromise your plans. You're just a coward like you've always been."

"Nothing you say will change my mind Avery." He replied obviously disinterested in anything she had to say.

"I see that." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Henry and Ruby approaching. She turned to Regina, it was time for a different approach. "Think about how Henry will feel. He wants you to redeem yourself. If you accidentally kill his mother and his grandmother. How do you think he'll feel?" Regina's expression softened as she looked to Henry who began to plead her as well.

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to come through. I know it. You said you wanted to change. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me." Henry's pleas changed something in Regina. She turned back towards the well determined to fix what she'd done.

She absorbed the storm like cloud of magic from the well. It was obviously causing her a great deal of pain but she continued anyway. Avery had always admired her for that. Her perseverance. She absorbed the last bit of magic and she stumbled slightly. For a second Avery thought she was going to fall but Regina simply straightened her back and stood tall.

Avery nodded her thanks to the woman. Henry however, had a different way of showing his appreciation. He ran towards his mother, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tight and thanking her repeatedly.

Avery looked on with a smile. It was nice to see Henry happy.

* * *

Avery loved to cook. She had been cooking ever since she was in the Duke's castle. Felix had taught her. At first she burnt everything she tried to make but eventually she got the hang of it. Even Bon used to cook occasionally with Henry. Only desserts, cakes or cookies though. They filled the kitchen with a wonderful smell that was absent when she made savoury foods. She rarely made the effort to cook anymore.

This party was the first time she'd cooked since Emma came to town. She just hoped she wasn't too rusty. She made Henry's favourite cake. A chocolate cinnamon cake with white chocolate icing. The one she used to make for his birthday. Mary Margaret liked it too. Maybe it was a family thing or maybe it was the cinnamon.

She walked into Granny's and her eyes immediately found Henry. When he turned to see who had entered his eyes fell to the cake tin she was carrying. His face lit up in joy and excitement as he dodged through the crowd to get the first piece.

"Is it cake? Is it _the cake_?" Henry bounced up and down.

"Henry I haven't even put it down yet. Give me a break." She joked placing the tin on the counter before shrugging off her coat. Avery could see Henry getting more and more impatient. "So, how was your day?"

"Stop stalling Avery. Is it the cake or not?" Henry snapped.

"It better not be pie. Because if it is we're going to have a problem." Granny chimed in from behind the counter.

"No need to get territorial over your pie, Granny. It's the cake." Granny smiled and left the two alone again.

"Can I have the first piece?" Henry begged.

"Of course. Who else would I give it to?" Avery grabbed the knife that Granny had left for her and was about to cut the cake when an idea popped up in her head. "Henry, go get your mum while I cut you a piece. She should try this too."

Henry waved to Emma and motioned for her to come over. "What's up guys? Is that cake?"

"Mmhmm. It's a chocolate and cinnamon cake. Henry's favourite." Avery stalled on purpose, watching with a sly smile as Henry grew more and more impatient, bouncing from on foot to the other until he finally burst. "And I'm getting the first piece if Avery every cuts it."

She placed the piece that she had cut for him on the plate and handed it to him. As soon as he had it he rushed off to enjoy it, if he said thank you they didn't hear it. They both laughed at his actions.

* * *

Later they both sat eating pieces of cake and sipping their drinks. Emma drank wine and Avery drank cola. "I envy you and everyone else who can drink alcohol." Avery said, glaring at Emma's wine glass.

"Dare I ask why?" Emma asked.

"I spent 8 years of my life around pirates who drank rum almost every day. And then the next 300 years in castles and manors that were never short of wine. Then 28 years cursed, 5 years underage. I envy you all." She took a resentful sip from her coke. Emma didn't even know there was such a thing.

"You could always do what millions of other teenagers do and drink anyway." Emma suggested. "Not that I could allow that as sheriff."

"Unfortunately Gold does not feel the same way as you. He told me never to drink alcohol because I was too young and for me unfortunately what the Dark One says goes." Avery took yet another resentful sip from her coke. "So I have to ask, what was Captain Hook like? I've known some pirates and I doubt they're as good today."

"He was nothing and I mean nothing like he was in the movie." Emma tiptoed around the news that she would soon have to break to her friend. "He wore all leather, no floppy hat, no ridiculous wig and no funny moustache. He flirted endlessly. And his name wasn't James Hook either." Avery hummed in question as she swept the last crumbs of her cake on to her spoon.

"It was Killian…" The loud clang sounded throughout the diner. Avery had dropped her spoon. "Killian Jones."

Wrinkles of shock appeared on Avery's forehead. The colour drained from her face.  
"Avery, I know how you mu-" Emma's attempts to console her were interrupted as the younger woman stood up abruptly, accidentally causing her coke bottle to crash to the tiled floor. Those that hadn't been looking at them before certainly were now. She stuttered something – possibly an apology or a nervous excuse for her departure – before half sprinting towards the door.

* * *

**Someone mentioned that they were looking forward to Killian and Avery reuniting well we're one step closer. She at least knows he's alive now. Please review, follow or favourite if you liked it and feel free to PM me if you have any questions.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**Hello all you faithful readers. So first an apology and then another apology. I'm sorry that this is so late it took me a while to get around to both finishing it and typing it up. Secondly, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a bit longer because I'll be away on camp next week.**

**Oh and I've promised my friends that I'd dedicate this chapter to them (one of them threatened to not give me a book I want if I don't) so this is dedicated to Charlotte, Tash (Tashew) and Wenny.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT just Avery but a girl can dream you know.**

* * *

The bell over the door to Gold's shop clanged loudly as Avery barged in. "You knew!"

"I knew what, dearie?" The Dark One stood confidently behind the counter with an expression of boredom plastered on his face. The fact that he could be so casual about the matter just made Avery even angrier.

"We're supposed to trust each other and you have lied to me like twice this week!" Avery walked towards Gold until they were face to face. Gold opened his mouth to reply but Avery stopped him.

"Don't even try to deny it. Not only did you not feel inclined to tell me that _my brother _was alive! But you obviously hurt him in some way because that need for vengeance didn't just appear out of nowhere."

"Dearie, you're making a big fuss over nothing. My feud with the Captain has nothing to do with you." If she was someone else - someone who hadn't known him for centuries – he'd probably get away with that lie. She had been around him long enough and she'd seen him lie too many times before.

"I'm making a fuss, am I? Then tell me honestly, no half-truths that the hand you keep in the back is not my brother's."

He didn't lie. He didn't say anything. Nor did he move. But Avery still knew what he meant. She turned around and stomped towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going, dear?" She stopped but she didn't turn around. She couldn't turn around. She couldn't stand to look at the man who had lied to her for God knows how long.

"I haven't seen my brother since I was kidnapped by Zozo. I need to find him and I need to talk to him." Avery didn't like being held back. It was clear by the embers of fire slowly floating down from her fingertips.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that dearie." Avery was no longer standing still by choice. _What the Dark One says goes._

"He's my brother." Avery snapped over her shoulder.

"He's hell-bent on destroying me." Gold snapped back with just as much venom in his tone. "When he and Cora arrive there will be a battle and you're a valuable asset. I don't need you becoming collateral damage. You will stay away from him. You are to stay around Emma and Henry until this is all over. Understood?"

_What the Dark One says goes. _"Understood."

* * *

The first time he had seen her in over 200 years and she was crying.

Avery rarely cried. She was strong and she was brave.

And who had caused it? That damn Crocodile. Just another thing he had to suffer for.

As much as Killian wanted to comfort her, he couldn't. No one could know that they were here. Not even his sister.

He was doing this for her. So that he could avenge Milah and so she could be free from that damn Crocodile.

* * *

_**So yeah, there it is. Please review, follow or favourite if you liked it and feel free to PM me if you have any questions. See you in about two weeks.**_


End file.
